The Doll
by equach
Summary: Based on the doll/bad ending, it has been years since Aya turned into a doll. Now a bunch of guys took and sold her to Freddy Fazbear Pizza and she became an animatronic. Now she has to deal with Freddy and Friends. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon, Mad Father is owned by whomever owns it and this story may contain some Nintendo elements.
1. Inhale

A Five Night's at Freddy's and Mad Father Cross Over

The Doll

FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon and Mad Father is owned by whomever owns it. May also include some Nintendo stuff.

Based on the Doll ending, Aya is stuck as a doll for years. Her father is now dead because he was killed by a bunch of meddling youtubers. On March 29, 2015, a bunch of guys found her when the Drevis's mansion was abandon and decided to take her. These people are none other than Captain Falcon and Luigi.

Captain Falcon: Ah sweet. A valuable doll that we can sell on Ebay. Yes!

The man had a red avian cap with goggles, a yellow scarf and boots, a six pack and a blue suit. He was really pumped up with this new discovery.

Luigi: Captain Falcon. I'm not sure if that's is a good idea. This place was reported to be haunted.

The green long sleeve man with a green cap, jean like overalls, boots, and moustache cowered in fear. Captain Falcon got to his back and patted his back and said.

Captain Falcon: Fear not Luigi. I heard that you handle some ghost. In fact, my falcon punch can wreck these f*#^ers like no tomorrow.

Doll Aya sat there hearing all of this thinking to herself: _Who are these people? Where is father? Its been so long. What is a f#$%er?_

Captain Falcon: F#$% this, were taking the doll.

The man took the Aya doll and then some boos appear. Luigi was panicing as he used his Poltergust 5000 to wreck some ghost and Captain Falcon dropped the doll and used his Falcon Punches to wreck them all. After all of that, Luigi was sweating while and Captain Falcon was laughing.

Captain Falcon: Show me your move!

And so the two got out with the doll and sold it on Ebay. Aya was not happy about this after being relocated and not being able to move. She had to be in Captain Falcon's smelly room for days until she gets shipped to somewhere. Until she realize that she was delivered to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Aya could only see a manager looking at her and talking. They said that they would try to turn her into an animatronic. The process was painful as she was dissected and has her insides replaced with metallic parts. From what she can see in a relection, her clothes changed.

The best way for me to explain it is that she looks more like a modern day child. She still has the same hairstyle and a bow, but this time she wore a pink t-shirt and yellow shorts. Aya thought to herself that this is worst than what her father has done. Now she is a puppet that has to sing for children with a creepy looking animatronic of a bear, bunny and a chicken.

She had to do this all the way til night time and when she's done, she was frozen again. Aya was somewhat glad that she could move again, but it was against her will. She suddenly then moved her arm a bit and then her legs and then she could finally move on her own. She felt like a baby just finally learning how to walk. Aya look at her sides and saw that Bonnie, the bunny, and Chica the chicken missing. Aya then looked behind her and saw Freddy.

Freddy: Are you ready for Freddy?

Aya stumbled back and the bear just stood there and said.

Freddy: Inhale my dong enragement child.

You thought that this was going to be a legit Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. You thought wrong. I'm giving you a Five Night's at Fuckboys fanfiction with a little of what they had in SM64. Maybe. Possible in future chapters. I don't know.

Aya: What do you want from me?

Freddy: I need to engage the camera mother f#$%er so that I can have a hardcore night of debauchery.

Aya: I don't understand. I need to find my father.

Freddy: I can be your big daddy, now inhale.

Aya ran away and felt her new metallic parts are restricting her at the same time letting her move quickly. She ran to get help and found a door being open. She attempted to get in only to be locked out.

Aya then found another door, but there was some weird humming sound that went like this.

Voice: Dun di dum dum dum di dum dum.

Aya: Hello.

Appears a pirate like fox animatronic.

Foxy: Can't a pirate m#$ # # % in this f#$%ing house.

Freddy: Foxy you dirty piece of s#$% come help me.

Aya was surprised that Freddy was behind her. The bear just ignores her and concentrated on the fox in the tent.

Foxy: Fuck off Freddy F#$%boy.

The fox went back in and does whatever he was doing and Aya looked at Freddy in confusion.

Aya: What that's all about?

Freddy: I'm planning to have a hardcore party you dumb piece of garbage.

Aya remember the time her parents had one and she witness it too. People were dancing together in a ball and everyone was in nice clothes. But what Freddy had in mind is different.

Aya: That's it. Well, why can't we just have the party? The stage is big enough for everyone to dance.

Freddy: Amy you f#$%ing noob, what era are you from?

Aya: Amy, but I'm Aya.

Freddy: That's not what the f$#$ing poster said. Also remind me to punch the f#$% out of that poster later.

Aya: Can I see?

The bear and girl went to where the poster features her and the animontronics as a band. There were names next to each of them and the name the poster gave her is Amy. There was a huge sign that says "Freddy and Friends".

Freddy: Freddy and Friends, what a f #$ing joke.

Aya: Please Freddy, I just want you to call me Aya.

Freddy: No promises.

Aya: What can we do?

Freddy: Engage the camera mother f#$%er.

The bear pointed at a camera looking at them. Aya was surprised that it was there and then Freddy was punching the camera. While Aya was looking around, she found a small chainsaw.

She grabbed it and asked Freddy to move so that she can use the chainsaw.

Freddy: Where the f$#$ did you get that chainsaw? That belongs to the Lord Michael... Jackson.

Aya: Its mine now.

Freddy: I like where this is going.

Aya chainsawed the camera and Freddy was happy.

Freddy: I f#$%ing did it, eat my shit. I can't believe that the camera is f#$#ing dead.

Aya: Okay, is that all?

Freddy: We still got more.

Aya: Oh. We may need friends to help out.

Freddy: Yes.

They headed to the back room seeing Bonnie having to lose his face.

Bonnie: Freddy my f#$%ing head is missing.

Freddy: Use one of the spares you f#$ ing piece of s #%.

Bonnie: But its not the same.

Freddy: Let me guess... you want me to... go find your f#$^ing head.

Bonnie: Yes.

Freddy: I f#$#ing hate you.

Aya: We should start searching.

Freddy: I ain't helping this yiffy piece of s#$%.

Bonnie: Freddy please.

Freddy: No.

Bonnie: Freddy please.

Freddy: No.

Bonnie: Freddy please.

Freddy: No.

Bonnie: Freddy please.

Freddy: No.

While the two argued, Aya left out of the room only to be stopped by the balloon boy in swag clothes.

Aya: Excuse me, do you know where Bonnie's, I thunk that's his name, head is?

Balloon Boy: No, but I got some neat wares that you can buy.

Aya: I have no money.

Balloon Boy: Then f$%^ off.

Aya left the room in search of Bonnie's head. She looked at herself and she still looks doll like. She can't really face that fact that she is one since how is she able to move. She misses her father and found a recent newspaper with the date of 1994.

Aya forgot what the real date is suppose to be, but she heard something in the kitchen. She was distracted by the noise and she looked at the door, but it was locked. She then found the rest room and in the girls stalls, it has a face laying on the ground. It looks like...

Aya: Bonnie's head!

The girl went after it and suddenly, party hats attack. She fled and the hats went after her shooting lasers. Aya ran and forgot that she has a chainsaw She uses it to kill off the party hats and suddenly found some tokens. She took some for herself and went back to the back room.

The two animatronics in the back room continued to argue.

Bonnie: Freddy please.

Freddy: No.

Bonnie: Freddy please.

Freddy: No.

Aya: Bonnie I found your head.

Bonnie: Yes.

Freddy: Now help me be a big s#$%.

**Bonnie now joins the party.**

The three of them ventured to more cameras with Aya uses her chainsaw to cut them in half.

Freddy: Git gud.

They even chainsaw there way into the kitchen room seeing Chica doing something in the oven.

Freddy: Chica you nasty f$%#. Get out of the oven, that's inappropriate.

Chica: Devour my hot bird ass Freddy.

Aya had enough of this. She really wants to she her father again. Its has been a while since at one moment he's there and then another he's old and then he was never there again.

The girl started crying and Freddy had the nerve to say...

Freddy: Stop being a f#$%ing pussy enragement child.

Chica: Pizza.

Aya then left to the office and the doors shut off again. This time she knocks and cries for the person to get in. The girl had enough of Freddy and friends and wants to get away from them. She really wants to lock herself up. Based on the date and everything, she notice that her father is long gone dead.

The doors finally opened and it revealed...

Your guessing Mike Schmidt right. Maybe its him. To be continued...

Note: How do you like this so far? Please give me reviews becasue I really want to know what you all think. Also I just made this because it was a weird idea I had. It was originally a Super Smash Bros. story, but it ended up with what you got now. Thank for reading this and I'll get you the next story soon.


	2. My Dong

The Doll

Chapter 2: My D*ng

The door finally opened and Aya's eyes widen and it revealed... wait for it. i know your going to guess that its Mike Schmidt, but its not. Its neither Jeremy Fritzgerald nor Fritz Smith. I'll give you one second to guess who it is.

...

ITS...

Its a me, Mario!

Ha ha ha ha. You never guessed it did you. Its Mario. I told you that I'm going to make a SM64 reference and include that stuff here. The Italian plumber was surprised to see the human-like animatronic outside. She went in and the plumber asked.

Mario: Hey I'm a hungry. Got any food.

Aya shook her head with dissapointment. Mario looked at the robotic girl in complete anger.

Mario shouted like Markiplier: Oh God! Oh God. What the f%^&amp;! What the f#$#!

Aya: I'm sorry.

Mario: Two days I've been in here. Two f#$%ing days. You animatronics are just so f#$%ing annoying! And no I will not give you anymore Pizza!

Chica appearing out of nowhere: Pizza.

Mario: NO!

Chica: Devour my hot bird ass Mario.

Mario then closed the door where Chica is at and Aya got closer into the office. Mario the like to question this girl.

Mario: Who the f#$% are you?

Aya: My name is Aya Drevis sir. Please to meet you.

Mario: I'm a Mario. You don't seem as obnoxious as the others out there.

Aya: No sir. I don't understand what they want. I destroyed the cameras for them.

Mario: You what?! So that what happened?

Aya: I'm so sorry again.

The girl started crying, but if she could make real tears, it would flood her eyes. You expect Mario to care, but he instead sang.

Mario singing Bethoven's fifth symphony: Nobody cares! Nobody cares!

Aya then got more sad and left the room. Suddenly Golden Freddy appears behind Mario and offer him spaghetti. Mario approaches to the animatronic and then suddenly Todd appears with a high pitch scream. An error screen appeared.

...

Aya ventured off onto the stage and sat there, when suddenly she saw the clock strike 6. She suddenly lost control of her body and couldn't move. The sun was up as she tried to run away. In the end, she ends up being stuck there like a statue.

All she saw was Mario talking to the manager and the man was complaining to Mario about what he did.

Mario: At least no one died this time.

Manager: Ey-wha-WHAT THE F*#K?! YOU HAD ONE JOB! OOONE JOB! *eye twitches*

Mario: Hey, have you got any food?

Manager: ARGH!

Aya just stood there as Mario just stroll out as if nothing has happened. She spends the rest of the day being controlled like a puppet and sang for a bunch of kids. She waited until midnight where she can finally move again. She stretched a bit and she tries to avoid Freddy as much as possible.

Aya has heard that there's a new ngith guard for the night and hopes that he's more friendly than Mario. She attempted to go to the office only to see Freddy there saying.

Freddy: I want you inside me.

The door closes.

Freddy: You f#$#ing asshole.

Aya: Freddy, what are you doing?

Freddy: Inhale.

Aya: Huh.

Freddy: Inhale my dong enragement bear.

Aya looked back and saw two other Freddy's. One was Toy Freddy while the other is Withered Freddy.

Toy Freddy: Are you Freddy for ready?

Aya has no where go. At least she skep her miniture chainsaw under her shirt. She threatened to use it against them and they back off. Aya then walk pass them. She then heard a drop in the restroom so she decided to investigate.

Aya then realize that she could only move when its midnight, but when the sun rises, she returns into her lifeless form. The animatronic girl may want to ask the other anamatronics about this later.

In the restroom, she discovers another for of Chica, or Toy Chica, with her arm shove right into the toliet. The animotronic stopped and faced Aya. She then said...

Toy Chica: Dine on my oven baked avian behind.

Aya: AHH!

Toy Chica: The kids flushed my cupcakes.

Aya: Do you need help?

Toy Chica: Yes.

The chicken animatronic then grabbed Aya and shoved her into the toilet. Aya then found the cupcakes that Toy Chica mentioned and grabbed it.

Aya: Chica, I found it.

Toy Chica: Nice work Amy.

Aya: Call me Aya.

The animatronic took Aya out and the girl took a deep breathe. She never smelled a stench as foul as the toilets.

Toy Chica: Thank you Aya. Now Dine of my oven baked avian behind.

Aya: I'm fine.

She walked back only to find the real Chica.

Chica: Pizza.

Aya: Ahh!

Chica: Devour my hot bird ass Amy.

Aya: My name is Aya!

Chica: The poster said otherwise.

Aya: But I'm really am Aya. Some guys just gave me that name.

Chica: Pizza.

Toy Chica: You know that Pizza is not good for you if you eat too much of it.

Chica: Bok bok bok, Pizza.

Aya: What's Pizza?

Toy Chica pointed at a poster that features kids eating.

Aya: I see. I'm started to miss my old home and the hamburger steaks.

Toy Chica and Chica: HAMBURGERS! DIE!

Aya then ran out of the restroom and ran into the office because that's the only safe place to be around she went in only to find the new night guard.

It is the mighty...

PEWDIEPIE!

Pewdiepie: How's it going bros, my name is Pewdiepie!

Aya: Pewdiepie?

The Pews saw the Chicas coming in and he shuts it quickly.

Pewdiepie: Damn it Asa. You shouldn't be attacking little girls. Geez, these people are just f # ing pussies.

The Pews look at Aya and notices the animatronic joints and features.

Pewdiepie: (SPEAKING VULGER SWEDISH). (Back to English) Your another one of them. Please don't hurt me. I swear on Edgar!

Aya: I won't hurt you and my name is Aya.

Pewdiepie: Oh thank god. Also, your name seems kind of familiar. Oh right, from that game Mad Father.

Aya: Mad Father?

Pewdiepie: Yeah, its about a girl named Aya who has a crazy dad and s#$% happens.

Aya: That's kind of like me.

Pewdiepie: Huh? What does that mean? Unless, this whole this is a crossover! F#$% you ERIK QUACH!

Aya: That game you said, its based on me. On how I became a doll and then stuck here. Why am I moving at night, but not in the morning? What is all of this?

Pewdiepie: I know all the answers, but first.

Pews opened the door to save power and saw Bonnie chasing Justin Bieber.

Bonnie: OHMEHGERSHH JUSTIN BIEBBERRRRRRR

Pewdiepie: Shut the f#$% up Ruben!

Bonnie: F#$% you!

The bunny continues his chase. Pewdiepie will then explain how and why all of this happens, also piece things together to make sense with his laptop.

...

Note: Sorry, if this one is really short. Hope I can make it longer next time.


	3. Enragement Child

The Doll

Chapter 3: Enragement Child

The Pews showed Aya a bunch of videos with his gameplay of Mad Father and a little of Five Night's at Freddy's. Aya was so scared at all of this and really finds it frightening to see her past again. The Pews the showed her his TOP 5 HIDDEN SECRETS! - Five Nights At Freddy's video.

Aya was at first shocked and then confused when it reached to the MLG part.

Aya: What's MLG?

Pewdiepie: Its something you have to see than explained.

Aya saw some MLG videos and it was too much for her to bear. The Pews is nice enough to stop the videos in general and start some exposition.

Pewdiepie: Now that's settled, I will explain to you how all of this works. This place is haunted and from a bunch of youtubers, the animatronics contain souls of dead children.

Aya: That is awful.

Pewdiepie: My guess is that the curse here must have gave you life. Genius Pews!

Aya: Now that's settled, what can I do now? I'm stuck here to wonder off with no where to go. I don't want to be used as a slave in this place anymore.

Aya then cried and went up to the Poods. The Pews just hugs her because she is so Kawaii. That's reasonable since she is the only cute thing in the whole pizzaria. Aya does not look scary at all. She looks like herself with modern day clothing. The Pews then said...

Pewdiepie: I have an idea.

Aya: Huh.

Pewdiepie: I will contact the dark lord.

Aya: The dark lord?

Pewdiepie: Yes the dark lord... Markiplier.

The Pews called Markiplier on his cellphone and the man woke up from bed. He puts on his glasses and was angry that his caller ID says Pewdiepie. He then answered the call.

Markiplier: Hello, my name is Markiplier.

Pewdiepie: Cut the crap Mark, only I get to do an intro like that.

Markiplier: I can do way better than you.

Pewdiepie: Oh yeah, look at this! How it going bros, my name is PEWDIEPIE! Take that b*tch!

Luigikid: What's going on my dedicated bros? It's a me Luigikid.

Markiplier: How the hell you got onto the line?

Luigikid: I had a professional to do that.

Luigi, the real one: I did it.

Pewdiepie: Look, I'm talking to Markiplier right now. And your intro is so unoriginal.

Jwittz: Who's calling me 2 a.m. in the morning?!

Markiplier: Who are you?

Jwittz: I'm just some guy who review Pokemon and Nintendo stuff.

Pewdiepie: This is getting weird.

Nostalgia Critic: Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have too.

Markiplier: Okay, this is becoming too f%#$ing weird.

MatPat: Hello Internet, welcome to Game Theory. Today we're here to explain about how Aya from Mad Father is stuff in Five Nights at Freddy's. So basically... oh oh. Freddy? What are you doing with that #$%*? Oh dear god. AHH!

Freddy: Inhale.

Everyone hung up and Aya was left clueless about what happened.

Pewdiepie: F#$% it all, this sucks. Well while you still can, you can head to the nearby 24 hour burger place. I heard you like Hamburger steak.

Aya: How did you know?

Pewdiepie: I playd your game, I know everything about you.

Aya: Even the time I...

Pewdiepie: Don't question me girl. Just go get yourself a burger before 6 a.m. Tonight is just too weird for me. I still have no idea how all of thse guys got into the call.

Aya: Okay. Sorry for the trouble.

Pewdiepie: Its fine, your not the first person I had do deal with in all of this crazy crap.

The girl was given some cash by the Pews and left to a place that said 24hr Burgers. It was surprising that Freddy and friends did not went after her this time. Aya just went in and saw the menu. It has so many type of burgers that Aya had a problem choosing. She just went up to the counter and chose a random one. After she paid the cashier, the man asked.

Cashier: Where are your parents? You shouldn't be up this late.

Aya: My parents are dead and I'm just there for a snack.

Cashier: Hey, I know it hurts but maybe this burger would help cheer you up.

The cashier then notice some mechanical parts on Aya's arms. Even though Aya looks human and could pass for one, she still has some stuff on her like her joints or what's under her shirt that makes her look mechanical.

Cashier: Sorry, just want to ask if there prosthetic?

Aya: I guess.

So Aya waited for her meal and got it. It was pretty big and meaty with very little vegetables since it is one of the few ultimates in the restaurant. She wonders if she can eat with her current body, but she doesn't want to think about it for now. Before she could eat, the burger started floating.

...

Meanwhile, Freddy and Friends where heading to the office. The withered and toy versions of them came along. They went in only to see Golden Freddy and the puppet.

Golden Freddy: You S#$ F #$ERS! You didn't invite me to your night of debauchery. I'm going to yiff your dicks.

The puppet is just playing his song. Pewdiepie is in the corner trying to kill a barrel. He could have helped, but freaking barrels.

Freddy: Oh s# $, he comes. F#$% my life.

The animatronics begin to brawl against the Golden Bear and Puppet. There was some punching and whatever the f #$ there doing. Freddy uses his legendary Dragon Dildo to slice the Puppet in half and then clashed with Golden Freddy. The other animatronics have guns and they were shooting either the remains of the puppet to keep him dead or at Golden Freddy.

Bonnie used his machine gun, Chica had a mini gun, Foxy for some reason is the only one with a crowbar, the toys had assault rifles, the withered had shot guns. The office was filled with bangs and booms. Then the whole room exploded.

Golden Freddy and the Puppet were defeated. The golden bear screamed and continue it for five days. Taht's how long, but back to the now. Freddy and co along with Pewdiepie are stuck in a red background area that has balloon boy's face.

Balloon Boy: All is going according to plan, Now I will destroy you bastards with my new ultimate power.

Balloon boy now looks like a parody of Giygas from the Earthbound or Mother series.

Freddy: Oh hey its the enragement bitch and look over there. Its the legendary... Pewdiepie.

Pewdiepie: How its going bros? My name is Pewdiepie.

Freddy: Will you please give us the honor of fighting with you?

Pewdiepie: Fine, I got nothing to do anyways.

Freddy looking at balloon boy: Inhale my dong enragement bitch!

Bonnie: Yes.

Chica: Devour my hot bird ass.

Foxy: F #$ off balloon boy.

Toy Freddy: Inhale.

Toy Bonnie: Whee!

Toy Chica: Dine on my oven baked avian behind.

Mangle: I'm going to like this.

Withered Freddy: In...hhale my dddd-ong enragemmm-ent child.

Withered Bonnie: My head is still f#$%ing missing

Withered Chica: Dede-vour my hot bir-ddd ass.

Withered Foxy: F#$ my life.

Pewdiepie: YOLO!

All of them charged with there guns and it went all MLG. Memes flew around and many insane logos appear as they brawled. They fought to the death with the toy versions and the Withered versions dying one by one. Pewdiepie had no choice, but to use his badass powers to wreck Balloon boy.

Pewdiepie: Total badass!

The youtuber spread his arms and then it shoot mega lasers our of his hands. Heavily damaging the monster and then Freddy prepares his final blow with the legendary Dragon Dildo. With one slice, the Balloon boy was defeated. The pizzeria turned back to normal, but then Balloon Boy said his final words.

Balloon boy: I'll destroy all of you next time. F#$% you! F #&amp; your ancestors! F ## your life! F# $ your soul!

Freddy: That was f#$%ing stupid.

Foxy: It was an honor fight along side with you.

Pewdiepie: Whatever Steve. Look at the time, its 4 a.m. Probably have to get back to work.

Bonnie: Yes.

Chica: Pizza.

...

Now back to Aya. The burger was floating, and no one was looking. The burger than spoke.

Burger: Aya...

The voice was familiar. It was someone that Aya cared for, someone she has lost and now reunited with the person. It is...

Notes: Well, Gotta leave this in a cliff hanger somehow. By the way, more Freddy stuff involving Aya will happen in the next chapter. For now, its character development for a bit.


	4. Get Crunk

The Doll

Chapter 4: Get Crunk

It was Aya's mother, Monika, processing the burger. It floated and began talking.

Monika: Aya.

Aya: Mother!

Monika: Yes, its me. Listen, I don't have much time, but you must know that the only way of escape is to kill the purple man. It will take a while until he appears, but for now you must wait.

Aya: Who is this purple man?

Monika: I have to leave soon. All I can say is that its the man who placed the curse in the pizzeria to begin with. I love you Aya. I hope you'll be free from this curse.

The burger then stop floating and landed on the plate. Aya then grabbed it and had second thoughts since she is an animatronic and those things can't eat. She took a bite and surprisingly could taste it. She touched her tongue and was surprised that it was still her human tongue. She continued to feast on the burger.

After that, observe more on her state. her lims look okay, only the joints seem artificial. However, the worst part is under her pink shirt. She saw a metallic exoskeleton that looks as if she is the Terminator. Aya freaked out about it and was even more disgusted when she saw the burger she just ate making a mess of her gears.

Aya went out and tries to remove the digested burger in her mechanical ribcage. The cashier was back and saw this from the window. Aya's eyes widen and she ran off. The cashier just wiped his eyes and thought that he was dreaming.

The animatronic girl ran and saw a car coming by. It was the manager of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. Apparently he looks like Mario with a white and black color swap. He was surprise that Aya has escape.

Manager: Mama f#$%er!

Aya: Mario.

Manager: No, I just look like him and I'm not related to the fat bastard in anyway. What are you doing out here at night?

Aya explained everything that has happened so far at the pizzeria.

Manager: There at it again! I hope nothing is destroyed. I was never this worried since the Bite of '87.

Aya: I don't want to know.

Manager: Well you have to now. In 1987, Foxy bit the frontal lobe of a kid's brain. The end.

Aya jaw dropped. The joints then lower her jaw in a inhuman look. She then pushes it up and it was back to normal. The manager was however angry for what Aya has done.

The Manager: You ate the the 24hr burger place... WITHOUT ME!

Aya: I'm sorry, I didn't know!

The Manager: That's all righty. I was going there anyways. I just thought that you can pay everything for me. Also, be careful when you return back to the pizzeria. The animatronics hate burgers.

Aya: Your not mad at me for leaving the place.

The Manager: No. The night time is the only time you get to move anywhere. Its just that the others had business inside the building. They do come out at times, but they have to return by 6 a.m.

Aya: Um okay.

The manager then went to Aya and pulled a switch on her.

The Manager: Now you can roam around as much as you want either day or night, but you still got to do your job during the day.

Aya: Oh. By the way, you kind of remind me of someone.

The Manager: You mean Ogre.

Aya: Yes. How did you know?

The Manager: He's my son.

Aya: I don't get how you two are related.

The Manager: Neither do I. I wanted to say that your the only animatronic that is not ugly and is not an asshole like a certain group of them that forgot to share the weed. We been talking for a while and its also 6 a.m. We better get going.

Aya thought that its weird how could this man know a lot like Ogre, but she decides not to ask because anything to do with Freddy is just too odd. They went in and saw the animatronics smoking.

The Manager: Mama f#$%er. You didn't save some for me. Oh hell no!

Freddy: Why do I smell hamburgers in the enragement child's breathe.

Foxy: I recall that Pewdiepie said that she ate at the burger joint across the street.

Bonnie: Kill her!

Chica: PIZZA!

The four animatronics attack the manager and Aya, but 6 a.m. hit and they just stopped right there and went back to their places.

The Manager: I should go get my breakfast burger now.

Aya: Wait. I wonder what am I'm suppose to do with my job in the daytime. I only sang because I was controlled to do so.

The Manager: Don't worry, the same thing will happen everyday. This time, it would be less tedious and restrictive.

Aya: I hope.

So daytime hits and Aya is still being controlled in her singing. She thought about singing the songs she used to sing for her father long ago, but no one would like it. It has been years and she's just too old fashion at that point. Pewdiepie is not working for his shift tonight, but its Markiplier ironically.

So when the place closes, Aya stood off the stage and stretched a bit. She then notices a girl left behind in the restroom. The girl has brown hair and red eyes. Aya was shocked that she saw her while she is active.

Aya: Hello. what is your name?

Aya couldn't hear her correctly, but it sounded like she is saying that her name is... Ib.

Aya: Um nice to meet you Ib. Where are your parents?

Ib replied that they are coming late to pick her up.

Aya: That's pretty bad, I hope they come.

Ib questioned Aya. The animatronic tried to lie, but Ib could tell because of the poster and she even saw her on stage.

Aya: You go me. I admit, I'm stuck in this body as a curse of this place. Its too painful to explain what happened.

Aya was feeling said and Ib apologizes for what she said... if she did said anything! Suddenly, an empployee came that has gray hair appeared and said.

Garry: Ib, it you again. You parents aren't here yet. [Looking at Aya] What's this doing here? It should be on stage.

Aya crossing her arms: I'm not an it!

Garry: OH GOD! I thought that art museum was bad! This place is haunted!

Markiplier: I know right.

Garry: Oh hey Mark.

Markiplier: Hey Garry, how's it been?

Garry: How do you handle these animatronics at night? I'm seeing the haunted one right now.

Markilplier: Don't worry Garry o'buddy. I'm the king of Five Nights at Freddy's. [Looking at Ib] And who's this little girl right here.

Ib look at Markiplier with a blank expression that says a lot.

Markiplier: Um, look your parents are here.

Ib went out and into her parent's car. They left and so did Garry since his shift is done. Markiplier got to work and Aya followed him.

Markiplier: Why are you following me?!

Aya: Are you the dark lord Markiplier as Pewdiepie said?

Markiplier: Oh dear god, not that guy. Don't call me the dark lord, just call me either Markiplier or the king of Five Nights at Freddy's.

Aya: Why did Pewdiepie call you that?

Markiplier: It was at that time when we played Sanic ball and it went the wrong way.

Aya: Oh, I'm Aya.

Markiplier: Oh s#$^, Felix wasn't lying. This is even more tripping than working with someone from the game Ib and meeting the girl herself.

Aya: That girl is like me?

Markiplier: Enough with the fourth wall jokes. Freddy's here.

Freddy appeared at the door and said.

Freddy: I want you inside of me.

Markiplier immediately closed the door and the bear was frustrated.

Freddy: You f$%^ing asshole.

The bear left and the two are at peace again.

Markiplier: F#$% yeah, I'm the king of Five Nights at Freddy's!

The door opened again and Aya decides that she need to get out of the office and explore the area more.

Aya: I need to learn more about this place if this is going to be my home for a while.

Markiplier: Good luck. These guys are more annoying than scary.

Aya left to the stage and saw Foxy playing on a piano singing a weird song. The Freddy and co. popped out of nowhere with Chica spazzing out.

Chica: PIZZAAAAAAAaAAaaaaAa!

Aya: Hello.

All of them looked at Aya. They seem to give the girl an agressive look, maybe because of what she had done the night before. However, they met a new threat on the way. He look like Bonnie with a more decaying look.

Springtrap: Are you ready for not Freddy?

Freddy: You must be the new guy. Come back at April 20th when your game comes out.

Springtrap: Drat. I thought I will fill in the role of the purple man like the last original game.

Aya: Your the purpleman?

Springtrap: Not anymore.

The animatronic then left the area. Aya looked at him and wonder who exactly is the purple man.

Aya: Freddy, do you by any chance have heard of the purple man?

Freddy: You mean Turkish E.T.

Aya: I don't know.

Freddy: He owes me a f#$ ing legit microphone.

Bonnie: He owes me a s%^&amp; tons of money.

Chica: PIZZA!

Fox: That man owes me a f#$%ing bath.

Aya: This purple man is evil. Did he killed you all when your alive?

Freddy: No. I think your talking about the more retarded Freddy from the original game. That bear needs to git gud.

Aya: How did you all come to life?

Freddy: We were born this way. Are you that f#$%ing stupid?

Suddenly the door opens revealing four kids that 'looks' like at Aya's age. There is a boy with a red cap, red and blue stripe shirt, shorts and a base ball hat. Another is a blond girl with a frying pan and wore a pink dress. Another is a kid with glass, blond hair and a green suit. Another is a boy in martial arts close and a weird looking pony tail.

Boy with Glasses: Ness you piece of s#$%, if you dragged us here because you just hit puberty, I'm gonna shove my rockets up your ass and beat you in smash.

Yes, I am doing an Earthbound/Mother 2 crossover. Five Nights at F#$%boy's was influenced by this game. Might as well. For the record, Ness's voice is really deep now and is literally going through puberty.

Ness: Jeff you pussy. There are living animatronics here they we need to s$%^ on so that we can have a night of debauchery.

Freddy: Oh no you don't. Your in my swamp.

Ness: Oh f#%# no, you did not steal from Shrek. I f#$%ing loved that movie.

Freddy: Die you f #$ piece of garbage.

All of them ended up in a pile beating and $#$ing each other. Aya stood back and watch the disgusting horrors of a fight of epic proportions. There were some PK Fires and PK Starstorms, but that still got nasty from all of this. If Aya had a real stomach, she would have barfed.

Chica: Devour my hot bird ass, kids.

Paula: Kiss my beloved panites.

Foxy: Argh, this is getting weird.

The kids and animatronics brawl it out and with baseball bats and dildos. Frying pans against beaks. Rockets against hooks. Kung fu against Bonnie. The whole thing looks like a rape scene as all of them were piled up together battling.

In the end, well let's have Freddy explain this.

Freddy: We all got rekt m8.

Ness: F#$% it. Let's get wasted.

Paula: But Ness, kiss my beloved panities.

Poo: You f#$ nugget, you know your not allow to smoke weed.

Ness: F%^&amp; off, Poo Poo. We're gonna have the best time of our lives.

Jeff: Yes.

So the kids and the animatronics all got stoned while Aya just looks at them. She decides to move to another room away from the smoke. Markiplier saw this in the camera and screamed.

Markipiler: Count me in!

And so the youtuber joined the group in being stoned. Aya sat in another room thinking about how all of this went really wrong. All she got about the purple man is someone who is very unforgivable. She looked at the mini chainsaw that she has been keeping so far and thought to herself that she will kill the purple man so that she can bring justice and rest in peace.

Aya took a look out of the door and saw all of them having red eyes and have a lazy expression. The girl just silently sat by the door looking at the group and just stating thinking. Thinking about what to do next.

Note: I was not be able to post a new chapter everyday since Wednesday because I got homework. I probably could later on, but I got some buisness to deal with.


	5. Oh No

The Doll

Chapter 5: Oh no

The night filled with mist from the animatronics, the kids and Markiplier smoking. The dining area smelt of weed and the whole place was as foggy as a swamp. Aya stayed in a room away from it all. She could be exploring, but the janitor's room is too small. She did spend some time reading the labels for fun.

Aya: Warning, may be poison to children under 3. That's understandable.

The girl then found a hidden cabinet on the shelf. She opens it only to reveal a thick magazine. Aya opens it and didn't care much for it. It was literally a porn magazine of your most wildest dreams. You should know that Aya still has the innocence of a child and doesn't understand any of this. She thought that this is a book filled with pictures of women.

Aya was bored of it because she has no idea what to think of it. She placed it back and read more labels out of boredom. Even that got really boring after reading all of the labels. She thought that people in the modern society has a weird taste of literature.

Aya: I wonder if there are any real books around here. Nevermind, this is a restaurant after all. Unless they have a recipe book, but its not like the stories mother used to tell me.

The girl then slept. Even though she's an animatronic and those don't need sleep, she does it for the heck of it. Sadly, she dreamt of something much worst than any nightmare. It was foggy like the dining area and it was slowly turning green.

Then suddenly there were some green leaves flowting around. Screaming is heard after a voice said wombo combo. A man with a cap and swag clothes started dancing saying smoke weed everyday. A bunch of ads of Mountain Dew, Doritos, and MLG along with other MLG related things floating in the air appearing and dissappearing.

Then a terrible drawing of a blue hedgehog started running around with a horrible sound. A colorful slug thing was moving foward and back. An old man appear saying wow and then there were layers of him saying that. Aya in her dreams tried to run away, but the chaos followed her.

She found a door and only to find a girl with a pink sweater with a window in the chest, brown pigtails, and closed eyes.

Aya: Hi, I'm Aya.

The girl: I'm Madotsuki. Are you stuck in this dream too?

Aya: I guess. I just ran away from some weird signs.

Madotsuki: You think that's weird. I delt with creatures that looks like your insides.

Aya: Eww.

Madotsuki: Are you part of this world too? So far everyone I meet are plain creepy or have something against me?

Aya: I'm just like you. I was trying to get some sleep and here I am.

Madotsuki: Anywho, I must continue foward then.

The girl walk toward the door that Aya just came in and Aya screamed for her to stop because the MLG stuff will get her. Instead, the door revealed Freddy saying.

Freddy: Inhale my dong enragement child.

Before Aya wakes up, she catches a glimpes of a purple man behind Freddy. Could he be the purple man that Aya was looking for. All Aya saw was the man walking making weird giggling noises.

Aya woke up seeing Freddy's face. The bear just stood there with a blank expression and then just left. Aya eyes widen about who was that girl. For the record, that girl is from another RPG maker game called Yume Nikki.

...

Back in the dream world, we have Madotsuki dealing with what Aya had delt with. Only this time, she practically enjoys it and went along with the screaming and the 420 interventions along with the noscopes.

...

It was daytime and the Earthbound characters and Markiplier left. Aya went back to her work singing the same song like everyday. She really hated this job because not only it was boring, but she really does not like the songs she has to sing. Some of the kids in the pizzeria would touch or throw things at her. She can react to it because the kids will freak out about an animatronic coming to life.

Aya has no choice, but to do all of this since Freddy Fazebear's Pizza is her only home for now. The rest of the animatronics suddenly burst into a rap filled with curse words and the kids were dancing to it.

Freddy and friends were rapping the song The Next Episode by Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre. Aya could not stand the cursing from Freddy and now he's singing a song full of it. In fact, he's not suppose to do that at all. And here Aya is acting like a lifeless animatronic while Freddy and Co. just doing what they did best.

Aya had enough of this rude behavior and stopped her singing. No one seems to care since they were too busy trying to have a good time with Freddy. Aya then screamed.

Aya: Stop it you all! Can't you see that what this bear does is inapproprate?! Its disgusting that everyone wants to speak dirty words like this thing right here.

Freddy: Enragement child, the f #% are you doing?

The girl had a history with it since her parents has always told her to never swear. It was all part of the lessons of table manners that she learned at home. She even notice that from her lessons on manners, these animatronics are breaking the rules. She decides to end it once and for all.

Aya: Everyone, you should realize that this bear is a bad influence for you all. Why follow someone with barbaric manners when we obviously know how to behave?

Everyone in the dining area looked at Freddy and the bear farted. This made everyone laugh and forget what Aya had said. The children laughed like hyenas, so the the parents, the employees and the manager. Aya just ran off back stage since she couldn't stand this anymore.

Aya had enough of debauchery, weed, sex, and whatever Freddy had to offer. She even though that these animatronics can't move during the day. She look outside and saw Chica's switched turned on like her. Someone must have done this and she didn't like it.

Aya then begin to cry and hide back stage and blah blah blah, I really thing that this story is becoming too dramatic. If you like the inner conflict that Aya is going through then good for you. Now you get to see more of Freddy.

...

So Freddy and co. are partying with the kids and parents while all of them are getting high and drunk the whole day to night. This time Freddy and Co. has achieved their night be debauchery. The bear stood up and proclaimed something important.

Freddy: It is time for the Trifecta of the Gods. Sex. Drugs. And that amazing sound it makes when you twist your back in the morning. We will have our night of debauchery for 40 days and 40 nights.

Within 40 minutes and 40 seconds the bear kicked everyone out of the pizzeria because he's an asshole. The bear literally said.

Freddy: That was f$% ing stupid.

Yes my friends, his work and the deaths of the toy and withered were all in vain. This whole thing was pretty stupid, but it only got worst. At the door opens a mermaid like woman with a trident and looks like a Megaman character.

Freddy: Oh s%$^, its Toy Freddy's ex... Splash Woman.

Splash Woman: Hello Freddy, have you seen my love?

Freddy: I hate to tell you this, but he got rekt m8.

Splash Woman: What?

Freddy: He's f$%^ing dead. Are you f #^ing dumb?

Splash Woman: I will f #$ing #$%^ you.

Freddy: I knew this would happen some day. F$% my life.

Freddy looked back and did not see any of his friends behind him. He guessed that they partied too hard that they just left or got wasted. The bear drew his Dragon Dildo and clashed with Splash Woman against her seducing magic.

...

Meanwhile, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were coloring in a coloring book with Aya. The girl was amused with this at the same times finds it dumb. Chica made the pizza green while Foxy just drew #%$s and #$% women. Bonnie just colored whatever while Aya on a blank page drew a realistic sketch of her father chainsawing her.

The drawing was so gory and looked as if it was an actual photo even thought its all in red crayon. Aya wasn't feeling well and was suddenly reminded about how she died after dealing with Freddy's nonsense. None of the animatronics except Foxy show some concern about this.

Foxy: Child, where did you learn this from?

Aya: I learn how to draw myself.

Foxy: Not that, I mean the man chainsawing some girl.

Aya: That's just my drawing of how my father killed me.

Foxy: So everything from the Walking Dead is true then.

Aya: What's that?

Foxy pulls out a crow bar: Die mother f#$%er.

Chica: PIZZA!

Bonnie just pulled out an assault rifle for some reason and started shooting at random places. The fox ran after Aya trying to kill her and caught up. He started whacking the girl so hard that it destroys her head. Aya is now left headless wondering without direction.

Foxy realizes that she's not a zombie since zombies don't have metal joints. There was blood at least since as I said before and in the game Mad Father, Aya is literally a doll with some organic human anatomy. This confuses Foxy a bit, but after knowing her for a while, he now has doubts that she's a zombie.

Foxy: F$% . That's the last time I'm watching a 28 hour Walking Dead marathon.

Bonnie: Maybe you should try Breaking Bad.

Foxy: Maybe you should try to go f#$% yourself.

Bonnie: I'm considering.

Foxy then guided Aya to the spare parts room, not interferring with Freddy's fight with Splash Woman. Foxy looked at the dark room and spotted a spare Aya head then gave it to the girl. Aya puts it on and took a deep breathe. Foxy helped Aya adjust her new head a bit more so that it looks good as new.

Aya: Foxy? I can see again.

Foxy: Of course child, I replaced your old broken one with a newer one.

Aya: Why did you try to attack me?

Foxy: Thought you were a zombie.

Aya: What's a zombie?

The fox and the girl spend time talking abou the Walking Dead and zombies in general. Aya would even tell him about the day that she died and the curse that her father had delt with.

Aya: So that what those dead looking people are?

Foxy: From your time in that haunted mansion, did you by any chance met Daryl?

Aya: I told you, nothing from this Tee wee show, I think that's what its called, happened. My father had experimented on a bunch of people and they want revange. I got involved and was killed by my own father.

Foxy: You should of have called child protection service.

Aya: What's that?

Foxy: Nevermind. I get that you hate your father.

Aya: What are you talking about? I still love him. I missed him so much. I wished that I could see him again.

Foxy: Girl, you need a physiatrist.

Aya: You know Foxy. It was really nice talking to you. I never felt like this since meeting Pewdiepie.

Foxy: Whatever.

Suddenly Freddy and Splash Woman barged into the door and continued their duel. Aya tries to move back while Foxy just sits there.

Note: Sorry it took so long, I notice that I've been very sloppy in my previous chapters and I also had homework. I'll try to post more chapters with the best of my abilities. Also, I only added the cameos because of requests and to keep the spirit of the game Five Nights at F#$&amp;boys.


	6. Git Gud

The Doll

Git Gud

The Final Chapter

Freddy and Splash woman were having a duel until a blond 18 year old with a funny looking clothes and blade appear and black slash Splash Woman, rekting her. Not wrecking her, its literally rekting her.

Shulk: Get rekt you scrub.

Freddy: Your that guy that nobody cares about in Super Smash Bros.

Shulk: That is not true.

Freddy: Yes.

Shulk: No

Freddy: Yes.

Shulk: No.

Freddy: Yes.

Shulk: I can see through the future.

Freddy: Doctor Who is better that you, you yiffy piece of s#$%.

Shulk: We'll see about that.

Shulk then forsees the future when Freddy was about to attack and manage to block and strike. Freddy was no a noob so as a result and epic battle of two equal forces collide. Aya and Foxy only look and find all of this to be...

Foxy: Bulls#$%.

Aya: I don't understand any of this.

Foxy: Freddy F #%boy is so legendary that some ae jealous of him and wants to noscope his ass.

Shulk then uses his monado blade and tries to noscope Freddy, and thus the bear was shot in the kness. Turns out that it shot an arrow and not a bullet and they reason why Shulk did that is to humilate Freddy. I know Shulk couldn't do that, but this whole fan fiction is one big joke.

Shulk: Say it.

Freddy: No.

Shulk: Say it.

Freddy: For the love of C #%^, I will not say 'I used to be an adventurer like you until I took an arrow to the knee.'

Shulk: You just did.

Freddy: F#$% you blondie. You will face the wrath of Freddy F#$%boy.

Aya shrieked at what Freddy did and then slowly realize how stupid it is in the end. Freddy just punch the f#$% out of Shulk.

Freddy: I'm gonna punch the f#$% out of you until you submit. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

Shulk: Alright I'll leave.

Freddy: And tell those guys to f#$%ing stop it with the cameos. J#$# f#$$ing C$%$ , these chapters have been full of them and its getting annoying.

Foxy: Don't break the fourth wall!

They thought the madness was over until a car appeared coming out of a portal. The doors opened, revealing the Balloon Boy(BB) not in swag clothes.

BB: Salutations everyone. I finally found a way to make a time machine.

Freddy: Didn't we kill you before?

Aya: You killed him?

BB: Let's not get into a complicated subject. Anywho, I have a time machine and can let you guys go to any era you desire.

Aya thought about it and decided that this could be her chance to prevent her from dying in the first place. She approached the BB and asks.

Aya: Can you take me to the time before my death?

BB: No.

Aya: Why?!

BB: That would disrupt the time space continuum. If you prevented yourself from dying, you would not exist in prevented yourself in the first place and it would get weird.

Aya thought to herself that she can always kill the purple man. In fact, maybe she should use ths chance to find and kill him. She looked into her mini chainsaw that she hide in her robotic belly and held it a bit.

Aya: How about wherever the Purple man is?

BB: That could work.

Freddy: I don't give a crap about this enragement child. I'm gonna go to sleep.

Foxy: Freddy you f #%ing moron. Do you realize that this is a once in a life chance to travel back in time?

Freddy: Bulls#$%.

Bonnie appears out of nowhere: You know, this could be a trap.

Foxy: I agree. Let's get the f #$ to sleep.

The animatronics left and Aya and the BB are left alone. The boy lets Aya into the time machine car and they drove 88 mile per hour. They traveled through a warp like world where time makes no sense.

Aya gazed at this while the BB doesn't seem surprised. BB seems rather angry a bit for some reason.

Aya: Balloon Boy, why are you angry?

BB: Because Freddy doesn't want to come.

Aya: You wanted Freddy. I'm sorry.

BB: Whatever b#$% . At least I have the pleasure of driving a woman. Ladies for some reason want to go with Doctor Who instead of me.

The two then arrived into the pizzeria during 1987. Freddy and Co. are just doing their normal thing until suddenly Mario came dressing up as Foxy for some reason. And there's Toad.

Toad: Hello, hello.

Mario: TOAD!

Toad: MY NAME IS TOAD, AND I LIKE SPAGHETTI!

The mushroom thing was screaming all of that and Mario looked annoyed. He then scratched Toad's head/frontal lobe after it said "Were gonna have a duel". The Toad then started spazzing and screamng causing everyone to do so.

Aya covered her ears while BB just read some Jane Erye. For some dumb reason, BB reached out for a rocket launcher aiming for Freddy, but the launcher was destroyed for some reason. Aya was surprised to see all of this.

Aya: What is the meaning of this?

BB: You see my dear, I plan on killing Freddy, but someone soiled my plan.

The two of them then saw two Freddys', Two Bonnies, Two Chicas, and Two Foxys'. BB was surprised to see this and decides that they must die anyhow. He changes into his swag clothes and said.

BB: I demend an explanation.

Present Freddy: You see enragement b#$^ , we could travel through time with a potato.

BB: That makes no sense.

Past Bonnie: Neither does this whole f#%^ing fanfiction.

Present Bonnie: What he said.

Present Chica: Devour my hot bird ass, Balloon Boy.

Past Chica: PIZZA!

Past Freddy: Now git gud.

In the chaotic clash between the mighty titans, they had to deal with a crowd of screaming people and a Toad with his bitten frontal lobe. Civil war struck in the pizzeria and Aya ran away from all this nonsense.

Aya: How does this help me find the purple man? Huh.

The humanoid animatronic found a man with a shade of purple. Aya decided to chase him down thinking that he is the purple man. She lacks a heart so stamina isn't a problem. She tries to reach out for the man, but obsticles are in the way so she used her mini chainsaw to get throught fast.

The stage started collapsing as Aya chainsawed anything in her way. As a result, she manage to corner the purple man.

Aya: Are you the purple man?

Purple man: Tinky Winky.

Aya gasped at who this man was. Yes my dedicated readers, it is Tinky Winky of the teletubbies. He has come here to play. Then suddenly more simliar to the purple man appear. One was green, another is yellow, and the last one is red.

Green: Dipsy

Yellow: Laa-Laa

Red: Po

All of the Teletubbies: Teletubbies, Teletubbies, say hello. HELLO!

Present Freddy appeared and notices who they are. He stops his battle and approached them in a badass way.

Present Freddy: It is you. Turkish E.T. and his homeboys. You pieces of s#$% owe me and my b #*%es a s#$% ton of stuff.

Tinky Winky: Yes.

Present Freddy: Engage the Teletubbie motherf #$er.

Aya: With pleasure.

The two clashed against the Teletubbies until there was nothing left of them except for a pool of blood. After that, Aya felt light. She saw that she is floating out of her animatronic body as a spirit. She has broken her curse and now could rest in peace.

Aya: I did it. Now I can see my mother and father again.

She started crying and looks at Freddy. The bear showed no expression nor any care about this. Aya looked at Freddy is a sad, but happy like face.

Aya: Goodbye Freddy. Tell the others that I said farewell.

Present Freddy: Git Gud.

Aya' spirit then departs to heaven, but Malthael, the Reaper of Souls and the Angel of Death, apparently collected her soul. If you don't know who he is, he's from Diablo 3 and is the Grim Reaper. Freddy then looked at the reaper with a very angry look.

Freddy: J#$ % F!# $ing C%&amp;*#, I thought I said no more outside source cameos.

Malthael: Sorry.

Present Freddy: F #$ you.

Past Bonnie: Didn't the Teletubbies appear too which would technically be a cameo from an outside source.

Present Freddy: That's different.

Past Freddy: Inhale my dong enragement bear.

Present Freddy: No.

BB is dead once again, and everyone that is not an animatronic either escaped or got rekt, not wrecked. The present day animatronics went back to their time era with the potato that brought them there to begin with.

When they reached home, the animatronics thought about Aya and all that has happened. All the people that has lost their lives, making guest appearence to satisfy fans, and a bunch of more s#$%. Above all, Freddy got up high to reflect on all of this.

Freddy: That was f#$%ing stupid.

The End.

Notes: Hope you like this story. I had some fun working on this and it was quite a ride. However, some stuff has to come to an end. Thank you all for supporting me with your reviews because they encourage me. I feel really happy every time I see one and I value all of them. Well good night.


End file.
